The Closer We Are
by Kick-12
Summary: Logan Watson meets the new girl Jasmine Kang and instantly falls for her, him and his friends make a bet that he had to win over Jasmines heart before Kyle Jade does, What happens when the secret is spilled to Jasmine how will it change her relationship with Logan Jogan (Logan x Jasmine)
1. Chapter 1

**Jasmine's**** Pov**

I stared myself in the mirror hating everything in the world and what I was forced to do, I had to join a new school my mom consider it since I was always bullied in my other school I was the outcast with no friends and no social life. I was bullied because I didn't look like the girls there or act like one because I had weird eyes, looked Asian or a swollen face.

I begged my mom to leave the school because of every judge mental word they all said to me when my mom did agree she looked around for a new school and she found DITKA High school not very far were we lived. I begged her to just home school but she told that I had to try new things and try to make new friends ever since then I had been very insecure about the new school since I had to join tomorrow.

I turned away to the mirror as I heard a knock on my door I wiped the tear that I didn't know dropped from my cheeks, and walked to the door opening the knob only to see my mom standing there with a blank face. ''What do you want'' I asked with my voice breaking and she gave me an apology look and I stood still wanting an answer. ''I just want to talk to you about the new school and I want to know how you feel about''

I grew my anger I just wanted to say ''I hate it'' but I knew that wouldn't work so I let my mom in my room and we sat at the opposite side of my bed, ''Mom I don't want to go can I just get home schooled or have a tutor to come to house Mom please anything'' I begged her and she signed and looked down while I felt a tear escape my eyes I never cried in front of my mom just the day I told her I was beginning bullied.

''Jasmine honey why don't you just try it, the education is great and it is a 4/5 school has the best reviews about it I don't think anyone will bully anyone'' She told me and I looked down at the floor all the memories flowed back when I was in my old school and more tears came. ''What if they do mom, what if I'm not good enough to be in that school that everyone will treat the same because I wasn't good enough'' I yelled at her tears flowing down and she moved closer to me holding me to her chest as I cried on her.

''No one will honey, and I promise you if they do.. then I will take it under consideration to give you home school but I want you to try this new school okay sweetie'' She told me pulling away from and moving some of my hair away while I smile and nodded while she gave a me a kiss on my temple, ''Thanks mom and I'm sorry for yelling at you'' She nodded and told me to get an early sleep for school while leaving my room leaving me to think, Maybe this wont be too bad or it might be worse than I thought.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _My alarm sound beeped and I lazily stood up and turned it off while getting my stuff ready, I decide to take a quick shower and brush my teeth next straightening my hair then getting my outfit and make up ready. For my outfit I picked a polka dot skirt with light blue and white plaid printed shirt, Next I put my make up on I put some mascara and foundation, I put light blue eye shadow, and then some blush on my face.

I walked downstairs to my mom who was getting her stuff ready to drop me to school then to her work, I grabbed my bag with all my supplies in it and walked to the car neither of us talked through the way, it took us 20 minutes to go to the school I said my goodbye to my mom leaving the car and walking out to the school that was called ''The best since 2010''

I examined it as I walked looking at the clear badge color it was big so that means they were probably a lot of classes there, I walked in school looking at it only to have people look at me Like I did say I was very insecure about everything now so I just looked away from them and tried to find the office The office was no where I could find so I looked around for teachers but none were there.

''Hey do you need help with something'' I turned around to a pretty blonde girl who had straight hair and nice white teeth I nodded my head and gave her a little smile, ''Hi im new here and I can't find the office I was supposed to get my schedule today'' I told her and she nodded at me giving me a smile telling me she would show me while bringing her hand out, ''I'm Lindy Watson by the way and that outfit is to die for'' I smiled and her and looked down at me outfit then I brought my hand close to her and shook it ''Nice to meet you I'm Jasmine Kang.''

As we were walking away I turned around and saw a boy who had dirty brown hair and was tall he had a black leather Jacket on inside a black plain shirt with jeans on, looked at me he was very cute He caught me looking at him and smirked while I looked up and down at him probably realizing that he was a bad boy and I defiantly needed more information about it.

**Logan Pov**

I was at school with my boys with my leather black Jackets on looking at the girls passing by whistling at them and winking at them making them drool over their feet and yes you can say that we are bad boys. We act ones and are ones, We do bad stuff like prank teachers and not do homework and act rude to every single person. As I was looking at every girl I caught one new girl she had brown hair with highlights at the end, she had big eyes but it was nice to look at but on tops of that the main things were she was Hot.

I was looking up and down at her admiring her fine legs and thighs when she turned around to my direction she caught my stare and looked at me I smirked at her when she looked up and down at me then she turned back around and walked with Lindy, ''Garret did you see the new girl coming in'' I turned to him as they left and he raised his eyebrows and smirked at me.

''The one the left with your sister yeah bro she was hot but not as hot as Lindy now that is a fine as...im going to shut up now'' He said as I gave him my deadliest glare I knew he had a huge crush on Lindy and like some other girls but I didn't want him to talk about my sister. ''Okay I guess I need to charm her since she is the new girl and wont know my reputation'' I said popping my leather collar while smirking and I heard Garret and my other friends laughing very hard and I put my eyebrows up in confusion the anger bolting in my stomach.

''Ha.. Your funny bro even if that's what you want every one and I mean every single person knows you and stuff goes out so no matter what she will the truth about you so I wouldn't go for it'' I frowned at their lack of confidence for me I mean Lindy wouldn't say anything right I looked across the room to see Kyle and his boy Kyle was the second bad boy of the school he never liked me and I felt the same.

''You see Logan now Kyle he can get because he has 2 sides a sweet one which every girls adores or he can have an anger side which makes girls want him more there is no way you will get the new girl before him'' He told me as he nudge me I looked and examined Kyle he couldn't beat me I was Logan Watson the only bad boy with a real side Kyle had a pussy sides.

''The new girl wouldn't go for him if she knows his real side now will she and what If I get her before he does I mean come on look at me'' I said to him smirking moving my hands up and down to my face and body and he chuckled and shook his head lightly and the same went with my other friends. ''Okay Logan I bet you that you have to get the new girl to like you in a month and It has to be a month since it takes Kyle to get a girl in 3 weeks'' I smirked as he brought his hand to shake mine and I gladly shook it with my freely confidence.

''Okay that s sounds fair enough and if I lose this bet then what'' I asked him but I knew that I wouldn't lose I always win somehow or another there was no chance that Kyle was going to win ''If you don't win and you will just saying no offence.. you have to go in your underwear only around the school for a whole week'' He told me and my friends chuckled while I mocked them I knew I was going to win.

I watched every kids run when the 2 minute bell rang and I knew that I was going to be late but I didn't really care so I just hung with my friends until the bell actually rang, I walked to my 1st hour drama class 5 minutes late with my annoying teacher holding the knob open with an annoyance face, ''I see you late again Mr. Watson what happen this time a bowling ball blocking your way'' Mrs.T said to me and the class chuckled while I smirked at her and popped my collar and got my defense ready ''Nah I just saw your face on the bowling ball so I decide to skip but you always came back for me'' I teased and the whole class laughed while Mrs.T turned bright red.

''Have a seat '' My teacher demanded and I nodded having a seat all the way in the back while I turned my eyes to the corner I saw the New girl who was walking today couples seats away from me who was paying attention to the teacher and what she was saying. ''Okay Do we have any volunteers to play a short romantic play and please do not be shy god knows I had to much of those'' She muttered to herself as no one raised their hand to the play and she looked at me and smirked.

''Mr. Watson why don't you come up here maybe this will help your approving for drama'' She told me giving me a fake smile I grinned and stood up to the classroom and stared at everyone now having many girls raising their hand to join, ''Okay now a girl Okay um Cassie no you went last time, Samantha No, Tammy last time how about we have Jasmine Join since she is new'' I stared at the teacher in confusion then turned my head to see the New girl walking up to the class and I stared at her as she walked.

''Okay Now Jasmine since you are new I would like you to try to be in character for this it might be hard for you since I partnered you with This Watson but try to do your best'' She said to us handing us a script while Jasmine smiled at her and the class and she looked pretty when she smiled, The script was about 2 best friends Jake and Natalie they both have feelings for each other but are dating different people and they fight about their feeling.

''Okay lets start'' Mrs.T announced and I looked at my script then back at Jasmine she looked up at me and gave me a small smile and I grinned at her and started to bring in my character.

*In acting No Ones Pov **(****Jake= Logan, **_Natalie= Jasmine, Narrator= Mrs.T_ )*

'' **Natalie I have to tell you something about Luke and you might not like'' Jake stared at Natalie as they walked into Jake's room standing and facing each other. **

_''Yeah what is Jake what happen'' Natalie questioned as she wondered w__hy Jake sounded angry over the phone when he asked if she can come over for a talk._

**''Luke he um.. I say him kissing Lauren today after school and when I confronted him about it he said that he would break up with you anyway I'm sorry Natalie'' Jake told her staring into her eyes and she felt heartbroken she liked him he was her first boyfriend but not her first crush her first crush was Jake but he never noticed her anyway so she went with Luke. **

_''How do I know your actually telling the truth you never liked Luke from the start you could be making this up'' She yelled at him and he stared at her in disbelief and her voice breaking while talking he knew better than to never lie to Natalie he was her best friend._

**''Why would I lie to you about this, I'm telling you the truth how can't you believe me I have been your best friend since 3rd grade'' He snapped right back at her and at this point they both have are angry at each other.**

_''I don't know tell me Jake why do you hate Luke so much anyway it's not like I hate your girlfriend Vanessa so why do you hate Luke'' She yelled at him and his anger grew his face turning a bright red and veins showing through his neck she didn't know why he was so mad. _

**''Me and Vanessa Broke up 2 weeks ago I told you about it how could you forget I told you about see this is why we cant even hang out for an hour because you were with him'' He yelled at her and she took a step back clenching her jaw they both knew that is has been a distance with each other but never thought it would be brought up. **

_''Luke was never the reason for that and you know it you just said he cheated on me so I could just break up with him and be with you'' She snapped at him stepping towards him and he didn't push away. _

**''Well maybe It's for the best Natalie he cheated on you, he had no reason to do that a real boyfriend would never do that he isn't a real boyfriend'' He told her ans she scolded at him not believing any word he told and he stared at her while her anger express her emotion. **

_''How do you know how to be a real boyfriend when you couldn't take care of your girlfriend'' He went wide eyes while she had a tiny guilt inside of her she wouldn't intentionally hurt his feelings but in this situation she needed to show him he wasn't right. _

**''Natalie you know that is not true what can I do to prove that this douche bag is lying to you about your guys ****relationship'' He whispered to her stepping closer to her and her soft eyes looked up at him having a passion of staring into each others eyes. **

_''You have to leave just leave me alone for a while I need to think about this'' She whispered back to him and he stared at her for the longest time and shook his head a little they both knew they had feeling for one another but knew its wasn't going anywhere with it. _

**''Natalie you know I cant do that'' He shook his head at his answer but all she did was nod her head and stepped one more time forward grabbing a hold of his hands which were soft and warm under her skin, By this time they were inches to each other and knew this wasn't a good-bye just a break from each other. **

_''If you are my real friend then you would do this for me okay its just a little while so I can clear my head I need this Jake and you do to'' She let go of his hand and out it on his cheek and he stared at her nodding his head understanding her demand, He brought his thumbs to her cheek and creased her features while staring into her eyes finally taking one more step closing the distance between them kissing her which she responded back the kiss showed each other feeling and passion between them that they were feeling for a long time together._

**''Just so you know everything we had together was real every moment and minute never forget that what we had been real okay'' he told her creasing her cheeks putting his forehead to hers looking into her eyes and she nodded biting her bottom lip and he gave her a peck on the cheek before stepping away from leaving her and this wasn't a good-bye its was simply ''Ill see you later'' type of thing. **

**Logan's Pov**

I looked at the classroom as it roar with cheers for girls and guys and turned to my left of my teacher seeing her smiling at my performance then turned back Jasmine who was smiling at the class which made me smile at her to, ''You guys did amazing I saw every emotion you guys were showing. Excellent. Okay now head back to your seats'' Mrs.T Instructed while I look down at Jasmine and her look up at me she gives me a small smile which I return.

''So Logan I really like your performance only wished it was me up there instead of you'' Kyle who sat next to me told me while I rolled my eyes and smirked I knew I was going to win since I have already kissed her and trust me she is a very good kisser, ''What wrong Kyle think you lost your swag now'' I told him smirking and he looked at me and chuckled while I rose my brows.

''Really Watson from what I've heard you and your loser friends are doing a bet to see who can win over the new hot girl easily and do you honestly think it will be you sure you guys have kissed but just imagine all the things I can do to her, to make her moan my name'' Kyle smirked and I grew my anger out he didn't have one chance to win it was going to be me and I had to prove it.

''Well she isn't going to go for the real side you have now only I know that side so you better watch it Kyle'' I gritted my teeth at him and he stared at me then his eyes traveled to Jasmine who was busy listening to the teacher and he stared up and down at her, ''You know she does have a nice ass and sexy legs and thighs so why don't I have her first then you can have my sloppy second'' He smirked at me and I stared at him my nostrils flaring he couldn't beat me I knew every weakness of his.

''If you think that will stop me from making my move than you are wrong I know what we had up there and if wont be compared to a guy who fakes himself so he could get into her pants'' I shot back at him turning my eyes to Jasmine who was in a deep thought I stared at her for a long time only to have it interrupt by a snap of finger and I turned my eyes to the corner of a confident Kyle.

''Logan the teacher has called you this whole time while you were staring at the new girl Jeez didn't know your script together got you really worked up'' He shouted to the class and everyone laughed I stood still in my seat staring over to Jasmine who look uncomfortable and just looking everywhere around the corner, ''That's enough. Logan can I speak with you for a second'' Mrs.T instructed I nodded getting up at my seat and heading over her desk.

''Logan now I called you because I looked over everyone's grade and they are all excellent but not your you have a D minus and you need a c or up to pass this class, now just because your grade isn't great doesn't mean acting is bad'' I looked at her in confusion with my brows raised and she shook her head signed but continued with a small smile, ''Logan your performing and acting is the best that I have ever seen with different kids now I just wanted to see if you could take some time in joining a play for our school'' she told me with a smile I looked at her thinking about.

''I know it's a lot to take in so take your time to think about it here is a flyer to look over it and the meeting is the next week so just think about please'' I nodded while the bell rang and took the flyer looking over it I honestly didn't know that I had this talent, I walked over to my desk packing my stuff only hearing giggles and laughter's in the corner turning my head seeing the one and only Kyle and Jasmine laughing about something very funny.

I knew that this would happen faster than I excepted so I quickly packed my things and straighten everything out before heading my way over there tapping my hand on Kyle's shoulder making him jump, ''Kyle buddy what up, Oh hey you're the new girl who I performed with up there'' I told her and she looked up at me with her glossy eyes nodded and smiled, ''Yes I'm Jasmine by the way'' She told me bring her hand up to shake with I gladly accepted feeling a soft tingle through my body.

''Im Logan and you did awesome up there for a new girl you know they need more people like you in this school'' She laughed and I smiled we walked out of the class together not noticing that we had left Kyle in the classroom, ''Is That so what type of person am I'' I smirked at her and looked up and down at her while she bit her bottom lip opening my mouth to say something but.. ''Someone who is sexy with those legs, thighs and ass and trust me they are sexy'' Kyle said behind us getting in front of me while Jasmine had her mouth open in shock and disgust.

''Pervert How dare you stare at me like that'' She yelled at him slapping his cheek and walking away while I laughed out loud and turn to a confused Kyle I tapped his shoulder, ''Real smooth Kyle real smooth'' I told him laughing and walking back to an angry Jasmine who was against a wall with her arms crossed looking down at her shoes with the bell ringing starting 2nd hour, ''Hey don't listen to Kyle he is a dick actually he is the biggest dick in this whole school'' I told her and she laughed and leaned on the small with a smile on her face and I grinned at her.

''There's that smile We missed it, hey do you want to get out of here go for a walk or something'' I asked her and she went wide eyes with fear in her eyes but I wouldn't blame her she doesn't want to get in trouble, ''Wont we get caught then be in trouble for leaving'' She asked her bottom lip quivering and I chuckled at her and brought my hand in front of her.

''This is the 3rd month of school since it started and many people leave now you can stay and be bored or you can come with me and we will hang'' I told her and she rose her brows then looked down at my hand then back at my eyes, ''Why are you doing this wouldn't the bad boy like you do some pranks or make fun of other people'' I went wide eyes and licked my bottom lips turning my eyes to the corner looking away from her, ''Well maybe I am a bad boy but it's not what you think I like the students but hate the teachers so before you say anything I'm not bully this is not a scheme I just want to get to know you as a friend''

She smiled at me and nodded grabbing my hand and putting into hers while I led her outside the school to my 2014 red and black mustang and traveled to the nearest parks while I smirked to myself this was going to be easy.

**Jasmine Pov**

I thought I would hate this school I thought I need to tell my mom to give me home school, but actually the new people here it was great Lindy and me have stuff in common then I met Delia who is the funniest person I met when Lindy was showing me around the school, Then on my way to class I bumped into a guy name Garret of course he looked like a bad boy but was a sweetheart to talk to. Then it was Logan who was an amazing person he was nice, kind, and made me smile even if he was a bad boy he was great guy, now Kyle he was very cute and I laughed at his jokes but of course all he saw of me was my ass which pissed me off.

''So Jasmine tell me about yourself'' Logan asked as we made it to the park and we started walking to the trail of the park I turned to him looking at him, ''Well what do you want to know'' I gave him a small smile and he ruffled his hair the sun was shining brightly hitting us making his blue eyes shine more, ''Um let me think how about everything if this friendship is going to work I need to know your likes and dislikes'' He joked and laughed while I did the same thing Logan is a very funny person now I get why all the girls rose their hand in drama class.

''There is really much but I'm an only child, I love clothing so you can call me a fashionista, I play the cello, I like boys in tuxedos, I am not very good at lying, I love mani-peddies, I am scared of people in mascots that is why I never go to football games or baseball, and I hate skydiving and that is it mostly'' I told him smiling and I see him jokingly pretending to write the stuff down and memorizing which made me laugh.

''That's a lot of things now are you sure you don't have any other things that I should remember about you'' I gasped and playfully hit him laughing and I looked straight a head seeing little kids playing and moms playing with their kids making me smile, ''Okay enough about me how about what does the famous bad boy like and dislike'' I joked with him making him chuckle and thinking while I played a smile to myself loving every second of this school.

''Um I have a twin which annoys me everyday but hey gotta love your sister right, I like to athletic, I like to go to clubs and parties, I am very lazy and laid back, Um for some reasons I like cheap coupons ha, I like wearing suits and I have liked this for a long time oh and plaid shirts, I hate vegetables and skydiving so it looks we have some things in common'' I nodded and smiled while walking our hands touched bringing tingle through I looked back at Logan seeing a pink blush behind his neck.

''You know I'm surprised you and Kyle aren't friends you guys seem like you guys have a lot of things in common'' I ask and he chuckled and bit the inside of cheeks his nostrils were flaring so I was guessing there weren't on friendship terms, ''Kyle and me have nothing in common we are polar opposites'' He breathed out a hint of anger showing a vein popping from his neck but I wanted to know more.

''Can you tell why is that.. I mean you don't have to but I'm interested to know'' I smiled at him and he nodded gesturing his hand to the bench close to us I nodded and we moved our way to the bench sitting down at it, ''Me and Kyle I guess never really liked each other, In the beginning I used to have girlfriends and he claimed that I had his ''sloppy seconds'' he never used to look like that he was a geek and a loser but something changed that one summer and he made girls fell from his feet, so I guessed he was jealous that I had more girls to like me more than him and it probably sounds like a stupid story but hey that Kyle for you''

She looked at me then to the grass I leaned more closer to her after hearing some mutters word escaping her mouth and she looked back at me a sadness hinting her eyes, ''Jasmine are you okay'' She looked at me and nodded her nose having a pinkish color and her eyes watering, ''Yeah maybe I should explain why I came to this school in the first place instead of staying at my old school'' He nodded his eyes turning soft I know I just met him today but something inside of me felt that I could trust him and I knew that he felt that.

''Okay so... I'm sorry you're the first real person i'm actually telling you this I don't know why but I feel like I could tell you anything... I'm sorry again that was weird...'' I rambled and looked to the ground rambling and I felt him grab my hand which brought my eyes back to him, ''Hey its okay you don't have to tell me and I actually feel the same way when I told you about Kyle you were actually the first person I told to'' I widely smiled at him and he smiled to I nodded gripping my hand to him reassuring him that I will tell him.

''Well this hard to say, In my old school there wasn't many people there so I wasn't very social I had a couple of friends, boyfriends but once more people intended the school it was all different in the second, The girls and boys were different like everything need to be specfic and popular I lost all my friends that day and was an outcast many people made fun of me, They would call me names tell me I'm a loser or I had big eyes or was to Asian to be in school'' I took a pause looking back at Logan who was listening to every word I was saying he nodded his head and gripped my hand with softness.

''I had many names there and not one single teacher cared they didn't do anything, I felt insecure and thought I was ugly and unworthy one day a guy in my class made the whole class call me ugly, Asian and more worse when I went home all I felt was ending my life, I begged my mom to home school me but she said she didn't have very much education so she found this school and instantly I felt scared and insecure like I wasn't good enough''

I finished telling him the story and looked at him he looked back with softness in his eyes I blinked feeling a tear roll down my cheek he brought his thumb and rubbed the tear I felt softness and tinges go through me, ''You know I'm glad that you intended this school and I don't think your ugly I think you're the most beautiful girl I laid eyes on, and your eyes are beautiful to there is not one thing I don't like about you'' He said in a soft voice and I blushed and smiled thanking him and he leaned closer to me while my eyes trailed to his eyes then his lips.

''What do you want me to be'' He whispered to me his lips inches to mine I quivered then stared at his eyes deeply I whispered back to him in a low voice, ''A friend'' He nodded and brought his cheek creasing my cheek while I put my head on his shoulder and him putting his arms around me, ''So tell me about how my twin Lindy met you first instead of me'' We laughed together and for the first time in my life every thing seemed relaxed.

**Hey guys I'm back with a totally different one-shot and there are two parts of this one shot since it was going to be longer if it was a whole one-shot, I worked very hard on this and it is very much rushed so I'm sorry if it sounds weird or stupid I just wanted to finish it. **

*** Different subject* Okay now if you recognized my pen name then you know that I'm suppose to work on my (The Pain and Love) story and I am it's just very hard getting all together as I want it where this is very simple so Im sorry for lacking on that I will probably get the new chapter published, lets say the beginning of November. **

**Oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed my other one shot you guys are the reason I wrote this so I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot and the one-shot part 2. :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 2

** *1 Month Later* **

**Jasmine Pov**

So far everything has gone great in the school sure some words spread here and there but nothing to bad, I love hanging out with Lindy, Delia, Garrett and yes we started hanging out after the whole bumping into each other but I mostly love hanging out with Logan. He has been really supportive since I told him about my old school I grew feelings for him but kept him as a friend.

Kyle still has his flaws about me and asked me before many time that he wanted to date me but I rejected it him many time because he didn't make me feel the way Logan does, but its has been really weird couple weeks ago Logan has been very close to my distant and I didn't know why I mean I loved it but it was strange. Lindy told me that Logan has been a player his whole life and is just trying to make a move on me.

''Jasmine come on we need to talk'' Kyle approached me at my locker as I took my stuff out and put stuff away while I ignored him, ''No we don't Kyle you don't see the real person in me so I don't want you'' I simply said and he signed ruffling his hair in frustrations then in the corner of his mouth he made a smirk. ''Why because you have feeling for Logan Watson you know he isn't the person you know he is actually worse than me''

I turned around and faced him with a glare while he had a amusement look on his face I knew I couldn't trust Kyle from the beginning he was just saying this to get me to stop me from hanging out with Logan, ''Logan is the guy I trust in this school so why don't you stop acting all cool and acting like you can go through my head because you cant'' I snapped at him and the bell rang I packed my things ready to leave but Kyle held me back from leaving while I rolled my eyes at him.

''Your not leaving until I talk to you about something okay and its is not asking you out this is about your precious boyfriend'' I stood still biting inside my cheek crossing my arms angrily and he titled his head with a puppy dog eyes and I rolled my eyes, ''You have 5 minutes then I'm going to class'' I signed while telling him and cursed to myself that I gave him 5 minutes instead of 2 minutes.

''Look before I tell you this I want you to really believe me on this okay I swear to you I'm not lying because i'm not really that bad of a type of guy'' He told me while I rolled my again and looked up at the ceiling with annoyance, ''Just get over it you have 3 minutes in a half now so make it work'' I told him and he looked up and signed then turn back to me again this time words escaping his mouth.

''Logan is not who you think he is his friends made a bet to see who can win over your heart faster me or Logan the first day you came to the school'' He said shrugging his shoulders while I had my mouth wide open in shock but also not wanting to believe a word he was saying, ''Why should I believe you I've known you once and all you wanted from me is my ass'' I snapped at him and he pulled his hands up in defence taking a step back while I glared at him.

''If you don't want to believe me that's fine but I know what I heard okay Logan is using you! He wants to win a bet and he has 5 days left until he actually loses because its obvious you guys are not going to be together anytime now'' He told me lowering his head explaining it to me while I looked at him checking if there were any signs that he was lying which I didn't know if was true or not.

''What is the bet if he loses and you win'' I breathed out I knew that my guts were telling me that Logan would never use me but my head is having difficult understanding it, ''If I win I win you and if Logan loses he has to go in his underwear and run around the school for a week even if he get suspended'' I rolled my eyes at the stupid bet that was made up.

''That's is the stupidest bet I have ever heard what idiot made it up'' I scolded at the subject and took a step back looking at Kyle one more time seeing him confused with an eyebrow raised. ''So you do believe me or am I seeing stars'' He tried to joke but I didn't think it was funny I just rolled my eyes at him and looked up and signed to myself for actually saying this.

''I don't want to but when you put everything together it does makes sense but it doesn't mean I like you because I believe so don't get your ego to big'' I told him and he chuckled while nodding his head slugging his shoulders but what surprised me most was footsteps heading and a call of name that the voice sounded like Logan. ''Jasmine, Hey Jasmine where are you Mrs.T said you were in the front office''

He yelled through the hall ways and I went wide eyes looking at Kyle who looked at me with confusion but I took steps forward to him until we were face to face and I grabbed his arm, ''Look just go along with it okay'' He nodded and I waited till the footsteps got closer to me and when it did I put a hand behind Kyle's neck hearing my name finally getting called last.

''Yes Kyle I will go out with you'' I said clearly and reached up to him putting my lips to his kissing him while putting both my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist, The kiss was something I never excepted it was nothing I felt nothing through the kiss no fireworks or sparks and I also wonder why girls love kissing him. He licked my bottom lip asked for permission but I refused it since I didn't even really like him so he grabbed my ass instead.

I pulled away from the kiss after hearing someone clear their throat and I turned around to an angry Logan with his arms crossed and his face full of red and veins from his forehead and neck. ''Jasmine can I talk with you for a second'' He breathed out looking straight at Kyle with pure anger while I nodded and turned around to Kyle giving him a peck on the lips and a fake smile, ''See you later babe save me a seat at lunch''

Kyle smirked and nodded at me giving me a slap on my ass before leaving while I turned back to Logan who grabbed my forearm and led us to an empty classroom locking the door and turning on the lights, ''What do you need Logan... why did you take me to an empty classroom'' I asked him and he looked shocked at me but the anger in his eyes never left.

''What the hell was that why did you agree to go out with Kyle then kiss him I thought you didn't like him because he just thought about your body'' He told me glancing up and down at me while I stood still wanting to say ''He isn't the only one'' but I wanted to know if he can admitted himself. ''I don't know he told me that he actually did really like me but was to shy to say it''

I told him and he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while giving me a ''are you kidding me look'', ''He was to shy to say it my ass whats the real reason what did he pay or something'' I signed angrily wanting to tell him that I know the truth if I couldn't help but feel my eyes water when the thought of him using me or just pretending to be my friend.

''Why do you even care the truth is that I grown feeling for Kyle this past month and I didn't want to tell you because you would be up my ass so when he came to me today and told me he really wanted to date me I said yes because I really like him'' I snapped at him and he licked his bottom lips and took a step forward finally the anger leaving his eyes.

''No you don't'' He told me simply taking another step closer to me while I took at step back and nervously bit my bottom lip keeping my head straight trying not to melt in his blue eyes, ''Yes I do and we are going out this Saturday'' I told him easily and then he took one step closer to me while I stood still feeling my knees go weak of how close I can feel his hot breath.

''No you don't because he doesn't make you feel the way I do the way how I touch you and feel the goosebumps and shivers you have he can't make you do that'' He said touching my arm making the goosebumps grow and I wanted to take another step back but I couldn't help but stay. '' I don't know what you are talking about Logan if anything Kyle makes feel that way NOT you''

I snapped at him taking a step toward now we were face to face our noses almost touching and our lips inches away from closing the distance, ''Why don't you just admit that you like me and not Kyle you hate Kyle you think he is a pervert and rude'' He breathed out tilting his head looking deeply in my eyes while I stared back getting melted in it.

''Why do you care so much are you jealous'' I spat at him and he moved his head now our noses were touching and looked into my eyes that read passion in them, ''Maybe I am and maybe I just want to do this'' He cupped my cheek and brought his lips to mine making each part of my body be soft and have tingle, I brought my hands behind his neck wanting us to be closer and he put his hands on my waist.

We moved our tongues in sync creating every part with passion and love, The kiss was amazing it showed many emotions that I couldn't describe and it is better than the first time we kissed finally we pulled away for air putting our foreheads together. We stared into each others eyes breathless I knew that I should even have kissed him that I should have just left.

''You lied to me, you used me for a bet you only saw me for my body to you and Kyle never liked me for me'' I breathed out taking his hands of my cheek and he went wide eyes like he was surprised I knew his scheme, ''Jasmine... I can explain'' He said softly while I rushed my anger it was the truth he did use me for a bet and I fell for it I fell for him if I didn't meet him this would never happen.

''I don't want to hear it you used me for a stupid bet I thought that the friendship we had been real I told you things I never told Lindy you were the only real guy I trusted and you use me like this, you know what I'm done don't ever call me or text me forget my number I never want to see you Logan Watson'' I spat anger at him and turned my heels and left with tears flowing through my eyes this was the worst thing that has happened to me falling for a bad boy.

**Logan Pov**

I was an idiot an idiot to make the bet I knew that during the time I met Jasmine that I would fall for her and I did. I tried to confess my love for her but I couldn't do it so I wanted to do in 5 day the actually day that the new month starts all I wanted to do is tell her that I had feeling for her and they were real. Then I saw Jasmine kissing Kyle and I lost control I wanted to beat the living hell out of Kyle.

Then I kissed her and it was amazing better than the first one but I felt shocked when she told me she knew the bet that the only thing that came to my mind was Kyle who told her, I knew it was wrong to use her like that and not think of her as a friend but the truth is I fell for her hard everyday that made the bet closer between us it made me become a better person just being with her.

I had to make this right even she doesn't want to be with me I want her to at least be my friend I couldn't lose her after I tell her the truth about everything she means too much to me I could never fall for a girl like Jasmine she is the only girl for me. I sighed angrily and pulled my hair of how stupid I ruined everything I thought everything would be perfect be it is ruined EVERYTHING.

I left the classroom and walked around the school trying to find Jasmine I needed to find her as soon as possible but instead of finding Jasmine I found Garrett who was skipping class as usual, ''Garrett come here Now!'' I yelled and he rolled his eyes at my attitude and started walking over here with a smirk on his face as he looked over a blonde girl ass.

''Yeah Logan whats up'' He said to me while I walked closer noticing Kyle at the end of the room my anger rushed through me I knew I had to make this quick so I grabbed Garrett from his collar, ''Look I done with the bet okay I lost so I will do my deed just end it Now'' I growled at him and he nodded nervously while I fixed him up and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

''You fell for her didn't you'' Garrett asked me and I stopped my track noticing his question sounding serious while I licked my bottom lip and looked at him, ''Yeah.. Yeah I fell for her but its to late now she knows about the bet and never wants to see me again'' I breathed out moving my head forward and remembering every moment me and Jasmine had together this past month.

''How did she know about the bet.. Oh my god Logan how could you be so stupid in telling her you know she wasn't suppose to know about anything...'' Garrett blabbed and I quickly slapped him so he would shut up and he did, ''Its wasn't me I'm suspecting that it was the ass whole Kyle who did it'' I moved head towards Kyle who was flirting with some girls slapping their asses and the girls giggling at him.

''Well Logan what are you going to do now if she doesn't want to see you then what is going to happen now'' I signed and put a hand over my head thinking of an idea but nothing is coming up I wanted to make everything right, ''I don't know okay I want to tell her how she makes me feel everyday, when I come to school I just want to be with her and see her, That I would do anything to see the smile on her face''

I worded every word about her making myself smile about how lucky I actually was to have a friend like her she was the only girl for me no matter what, ''Logan if that's how you feel bro than tell her its better to tell her then keeping it a secret anymore.'' Garrett told me patting my back while I nodded at his wise words it was better to tell her now then later.

''Your right Garrett I'm going to find her now so I'll catch you later bro'' He gave me a smile and a thumbs up while I nodded at him and walked directly to the path that I wanted to go but making a quick stop, ''Hello Ladies'' I said to the girls who were by Kyle finally getting their attention to me and positioning their hair and fixing every thing they can.

''Hi Logan'' They all said together and I smirked at them feeling the range of Kyle next to me he knew I could easily win any girls heart but the only girl I want to win is Jasmine, ''Hey do you girls think I can talk to my buddy Kyle for a while you guys can go sit over there and look fine as hell like you do now'' I told them and they giggled at me and nodded walking to the bench sitting down smiling at me.

''What the Fuck do you think you're doing Watson'' Kyle growled at me and I glared at him letting the anger rush threw me that I grabbed his collar roughly pushing him back at the lockers, ''What did you think you were doing when you told Jasmine about the bet huh'' I breathed out gritting my teeth at him and he smirked at him chuckling to himself.

''Whats wrong Watson finally realizing that a girl doesn't like you because she always wanted me yeah it happens'' He smirked and I growled at tightening my strength on him, ''Or maybe I did like her but just wanted to see if she would actually give me what I want'' He whispered and I rushed my anger feeling every part of me boiling with anger and explosion.

''You see Logan all the girls who want me get me and the girls who don't want me still want what they get now Jasmine she didn't have to beg because she got what she wanted and it was heaven for her moaning my name'' I breathed heavily bringing my fist close to his face but letting go of it and Kyle turning around walking but stopping my tracks at his words ''Go ahead get the Slut I finished her already''

I turned around to him and punched him square in face as hard as I could letting his falling to the floor protecting his eye which was going to get bruised any time, ''Don't talk to her Like That I Like Her can't say the same for you but I don't with you and this bet I'm going to get the girl I fell for and they is nothing your ass could do about it''

I yelled at him leaving the statement gone turning around leaving him to the floor with a bloody eye and walking to 1st hour hoping Jasmine would be there, I walked in with Mrs.T giving me a glare but then having a smirk on her face. '' no surprise well since your here maybe you can start first.'' I gave her a confusing look and stood still.

''Look Mrs.T I don't have time for this I'm looking for uh.. someone'' I said nervously the last part looking at the class seeing all eyes on me and a brown beautiful staring filling with sadness and anger, Jasmine. ''Well go out with who do you need to talk to you'' She snapped at me with anger and I rolled my eyes at her glaring at her.

''That's really none of your business Mrs.T now if you excuse me I would like to go and sit down'' I tried to get out of her way but she blocked me crossing her arms and having a blank face, '' you will not be tardy to my class and explain that you need to speak to someone now tell me who you were going to speak to or I will send you to the principle''

I looked at her the anger and annoyance escaping me I knew she was the stupidest teacher she always wanted an explanation about everything which pisses me off a lot I hated her, ''Jasmine. I want to talk To JASMINE!'' I snapped at her gritting my teeth at her and she looked between me and Jasmine with having an evil smirk on her.

''Ahhh you could have just said so, Now Jasmine please come in the front of the class'' She clapped at her and Jasmine stood up coming in the front of the class while I gave Mrs.T a weird look what was she planning on doing, ''Good your here , so Logan you wanted to talk to Jasmine so talk but using different names and same subject''

She smirked and sat down at her desk while Jasmine stood in front of me crossing her arms looking in my eyes with anger and hatred while I looked at her with a apologetic look but she didn't buy it, ''Go on Lovebirds start the conversation the whole class is waiting practically getting off their desk to see and now it looks so dull'' Mrs.T explained I glared at her looking at the class just looking at us.

''Yeah Logan start it you're the one who wanted to talk so talk.. or would rather sit at your desk and stare at naked girls on your phone like always'' Jasmine snapped smirking the whole class laughing while I looked her with shock, ''Okay Natalie I do really need to talk to you but I was hoping this would be private'' I gritted and looked at Mrs.T who shrugged her shoulder.

''I don't care what you have to say Jake nothing you say will ever change my mind the anger and sadness you caused me'' I looked at her and she looked right back having honesty in her eyes I knew I hurt her but that wasn't never my intention, ''Jasmine...'' _Beep! Beep! Beep! _I said her name losing my character only to be interrupted by the fire alarm everyone jumping off their seats.

''Okay everyone this is a practice Fire drill so start lining up and walking out we will finish this when we come back'' All the students left the room with the teacher first before as I was close to walk out behind Jasmine I grabbed Jasmine forearm and yanked her back into the classroom with the fire alarm still on locking the door, ''Logan what are you doing we need to go'' Jasmine said and I shook my head at her.

''No Jasmine we are not going anywhere until we talk about everything the bet, the lies. the Kiss'' I told her ans she rolled her eyes the anger never leaving her eyes which made me worry how much I really costed, ''Well I am going to leave so have fun staying in a classroom with just alarms bell'' She said yanking my hand out of her forearms and heading to the door pressing a hand on the doorknob.

''Everything was real Okay everything our moments, our stares they were real so if you leave then it proves that for you nothing was real'' I told her and she hesitated to open the door or not putting her forehead on the frame door, ''How could anything be real when it was all a stupid lie'' she said stepping away from the door and starring directly at me.

''Jasmine I know what I did and it was the worst mistake ever but I swear to you everything we had that was not for the bet'' I reassured her and I saw a tear drop from her eyes I made a step forward but she put a hand in front of me telling me to stop,''You used me, you didn't think of me you just thought of having a good laugh so you can prove that your better than Kyle'' She screamed as the sirens got louder and louder and I looked at her with a soft stare I didn't want to fight I wanted her.

''That's is true I wanted to prove that I could win over your heart easily than him but the problem is I fell for your heart and everything about you'' I told her taking a step closer to her and she looked at me the sadness growing in her eyes, ''Tha.. Thats a lie your just saying so you could win the bet because it ends in 5 days, I know your game Logan you're not fooling me this time''

The sirens stopped which means letting the students back in I signed and realized that there was an empty class next to us across from us so I grabbed Jasmines hand unlocking the door and running to the empty classroom, Entering the class I locked it and pushed Jasmine behind the wall with me hearing the students walk in I put a finger on my lips to make her not talk.

''What are you doing and why are we in an empty class with the lights off'' Jasmine snapped quietly and I looked across us to the regular class everyone was now settled in and in their seats, ''Just wait 3.. 2.. 1'' I whispered than hearing a loud anger voice. ''THEY LEFT I NEVER GAVE THEM ORDERS TO LEAVE'' Mrs. T yelled through the class walking to the door and slamming it shut.

I smirked at her and looked at Jasmine we were very close our lips in an inch I looked in her eyes and she looked back even if it was dark they were shining like a diamond, I took a step away from her turning around to open the lights now it was cover with clear lights. ''Im sorry I just didn't want to talk to everyone about what happen today''

I told her and she glared at me with pure passion I signed to myself I really did a number but I wanted to continue the conversation we had before we left, ''The bet.. The bet is over by the way even if no one won your heart I rather leave the bet since I was stupid to even make it'' I titled my head sideways and looked into her eyes and the anger left from her.

''Why Logan why would you do this you hurt me because I told everything I kept no secrets from you.. you build this stupid bet and ruined the friendship we had only turning out it was fake'' She spat at me and I put my head down looking at the ground I had no more excuses no more ideas to win her back, ''Jasmine Please you have to believe me that it wasn't fake for me''

''I cant Logan its to hard you hurt me to much, I don't know if I can forgive you I just.. I don't know anymore'' She said a tear escaping me which killed me so I moved closer and brushed the tear out of her kissing her cheek, ''I.. I love you Jasmine I really do I have loved since the day I started hanging out with I love being with you, you make me a better person I need you in my life''

She looked at me and I moved closer to her then what surprised me is when she grabbed my collar bringing her lips to me which I responded with equal passion and softness of each others bodies, The kiss grew deeper bringing all the bad stuff I did and how I hurt and the pain she was feeling. I put a hand on her cheek and she put her arms around my back I wanted her to feel every forgiveness and love that I felt about her.

We pulled away and put each other foreheads together breathing heavily and she opened her eyes staring at me, ''I hate you so much right now but I cant help but love you'' She told me and I kissed her again wanting her and only her she was the only one who can make me feel this way, Jasmine is the one I love not any other girls in the school.

''Jasmine I promise you I will never lie to you ever again I just want to be with you for a long time actually, I know you probably don't want to be with me now but I will wait for you until you do I just Love you Jasmine'' I stated and she smiled making me smile since I couldn't see her smile all day and this the chance that I did so I was happy I see the beautiful smile.

''How about this we start fresh no more secrets, no more lies only us being us having fun and living our lives together I mean that's what I want you don't...'' I was interrupted by a peck on my lips silencing me, ''I would Like that no lies, no secrets just us being us'' I smiled at her and nodded holing my hand out for her and she accepted giving me a smile.

''Oh there's one more thing I want to add about the whole thing'' I laughed stopping us from going to the door and she stopped rolling her eyes and laughing, ''I wanted to ask if you would do the honors on being my girlfriend'' I said seriously and she nodded and smiled, ''Yes I will be your girlfriend Logan'' I did a victory dance and reached to Jasmine kissing her passionately with our tongues moving in passion exploring every inch of each other.

''I wonder how Lindy would feel if she found out we are dating'' Jasmine asked and I shrugged my shoulder not even caring what Lindy has to say about it because I love Jasmine and didn't care what she thought, ''Finally.. you guys are together I was hoping you two would finally get together whats it been a month to decide you two love each other''

We turn our head to a smirking Lindy standing next to the door smiling and Jasmine squealed as she went to Lindy and hugged the life out of her, I looked at them smiling and looked at Lindy who raised her thumbs up at me and I nodded making me way to them giving them a group hug only seconds later being joined with Garrett and Delia congratulating me and Jasmine, Yeah this feels better than a stupid bet.

**Hey guys so this is the end of the one-shot I hoped you guys enjoyed Jogan was pretty intense about there Love but I love them anyway and I hope to make more and more one- shots I am thinking of doing a Kick one-shot (Jack x Kim) and a Auslly (Austin x Ally) I don't know for sure I am just thinking of it. **

**So like I said before I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I hope to see your familiar Pen on my review box, yes- no- maybe so *Shrugs shoulder* okay well thanks for reading the story :) **


End file.
